The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors and more particularly to electrical connectors that are provided with either threaded or snap-fastening coupling means.
Electrical connectors are well known in the art and are commonly used to electrically connect separate conductive elements in order to complete an electrical circuit.
One type of electrical connector which is well known in the art is the coaxial electrical connector. A coaxial electrical connector is commonly used to transmit high frequency communication signals (e.g., electromagnetic signals over 10 MHz) between a pair of electric devices, wherein examples of electric devices include, but are not limited to, coaxial cables, coaxial switches and signal generating or processing devices. In this capacity, it is to be understood that coaxial electrical connectors are commonly used to transmit and receive signals in various types of conventional communications applications (e.g., audio and video broadcast, cellular phone transmission, global system for mobile (GSM) communications, etc.).
A coaxial electrical connector typically comprises an inner signal conductor (commonly referred to simply as the inner conductor) which serves to transmit the desired communication signal. The inner signal conductor is separated from an outer conductor by an insulating material, or dielectric material, the outer conductor serving as (i) the return path, or ground, for the communication signal and (ii) a shield to prevent degradation of the signal carried by the inner conductor. As can be appreciated, this type of electrical connector is commonly referred to as coaxial because the inner and outer conductors share a common longitudinal axis.
A coaxial electrical connector of the type as described above is also typically provided with a coupling mechanism which serves to securely retain said connector in both electrical and mechanical connection with a corresponding (i.e., mating) electrical connector. Preferably, coaxial electrical connectors are provided with a releasable coupling mechanism in order to allow for the replacement, repair and/or reconfiguration of electrical devices within a particular communication system.
One well-known means for securing together a mated pair of coaxial electrical connectors is through the use of complementary threaded coupling mechanisms (also commonly referred to as screw-type coupling mechanisms in the art). Specifically, in one common version of this coupling means, the male end of a first electrical coaxial connector (i.e., the end of the electrical connector in which the inner conductor is of the male variety) is provided with a independently rotatable coupling nut that includes a spiral recess formed in its inner surface. In addition, the female end of a second electrical coaxial connector (i.e., the end of the electrical connector in which the inner conductor is of the female variety) is provided with an outwardly projecting, spiral threading on the outer surface of its outer conductor. In order to couple together the first and second coaxial connectors, the threading on the female end of the second conductor is aligned within the spiral recess formed in male end of the first conductor. Disposed as such, the coupling nut of the first electrical connector is then rotated in a first direction relative to its longitudinal axis such that its male inner conductor is drawn into electrical contact within the female inner conductor for the second electrical connector, thereby establishing an electrical path therebetween. As can be appreciated, the threaded engagement established between the pair of electrical coaxial connectors serves to securely retain said pair in electrical and mechanical connection with one another. However, if desired, the mated pair of electrical coaxial connectors can be electrically and mechanically disconnected from one another simply by rotating the coupling nut of the first electrical connector in the opposite direction relative to its longitudinal axis until such time that said pair can be mechanically separated.
An example of a mated pair of electrical connectors which can be coupled together using threaded coupling means is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,529,357 to J. Landinger et al., which is incorporated herein by reference.
It has been found that the use threaded coupling means to secure together a pair of electrical coaxial connectors is desirable with respect to the quality of the electrical connection established therebetween. Most notably, this means of coupling together a mated pair of coaxial connectors provides a relatively strong and durable level of connection, thereby rendering it particularly suitable for certain applications, such as a high vibration environment and/or an environment which requires minimal accessibility (i.e., a relatively permanent connection).
Although well-known and widely used in the art, the use of threaded coupling means to secure together a mated pair of electrical coaxial connectors suffers from a few notable drawbacks.
As a first drawback, the process of axially rotating one electrical connector relative to another has been found to be substantially cumbersome, time-consuming and highly dexterous in nature, which is highly undesirable.
As a second drawback, the process of axially rotating one electrical connector relative to another often requires a separate tool (i.e., for tightening purposes) which may or may not be readily available to the user, which is highly undesirable.
As a third drawback, the process of axially rotating one electrical connector relative to another necessitates a considerable amount of rotational clearance immediately surrounding the mated pair of connectors (e.g., clearance in the order of the length of a tightening tool used therewith), which is highly undesirable.
Accordingly, another well-known means for securing together a mated pair of coaxial electrical connectors is through the use of snap-fastening coupling means (also commonly referred to as quick-connect, snap, snap-on or push-on coupling means in the art). As defined herein, snap-fastening coupling means relates to the use of any complementary pair of coupling mechanisms which can be secured together by drawing said connectors together using an axial, or linear, force (i.e., with limited twisting, turning and/or screwing). Typically, the use of snap-fastening coupling means to secure together a mated pair of connectors requires a first connector to be linearly displaced relative to a second connector, with a portion of the first connector telescopingly mounting over a portion of the second connector. As can be appreciated, as the first connector is telescopingly slid over the second connector with a suitable force, a latching device (e.g., a pivotable pawl, clip, ring, ball or the like) provided on the inner surface of the first connector releasably snaps into engagement within a detent (e.g., a notch or groove) formed in the outer surface of the second connector. With the latching device engaged within the detent, the pair of connectors are retained in electrical and mechanical connection with one another. If desired, electrical and mechanical disconnection of the pair of connectors can be achieved through the application of a suitable linear separation force.
Examples of mated pairs of electrical connectors which can be coupled together using snap-fastening coupling means include U.S. Pat. No. 6,709,289 to C. W. Huber et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,645,011 to M. Schneider and U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,545 to T. L. Holt, all of said patents being incorporated herein by reference.
As can be appreciated, the use of snap-fastening coupling means to secure together a mated pair of electrical connectors allows for simple, easy and rapid installation with limited (or even no) rotational motion, thereby minimizing the clearance requirement necessitated by threaded connection means. In this capacity, it is to be understood that use of snap-fastening coupling means to secure together a pair of electrical connectors is most appropriate in environments which are relatively confined and/or in conjunction with systems which require frequent component repair, replacement and/or upgrading.
However, it has been found that the use of snap-fastening coupling means to secure together a mated pair of electrical connectors introduces a few notable drawbacks.
As a first drawback, electrical connectors which are provided with snap-fastening coupling means are often mechanically complex in their design, thereby increasing manufacturing costs, which is highly undesirable.
As a second drawback, electrical connectors which rely on snap-fastening coupling means provide a lesser degree of connective strength than electrical connectors that rely on threaded coupling means.
As a result, it has been recognized that the use of snap-fastening coupling means to secure together a mated pair of electrical connectors is desirable in certain applications (e.g., in confined, dark environments or in the event of an emergency) and that the use of threaded-coupling means to secure together a mated pair of electrical connectors is desirable in other applications (e.g., when a more rugged, permanent connection is required).
Accordingly, it is well-known in the art for separate adapters to be constructed which enable an electrical connector with threaded coupling means to be converted into an electrical connector with snap-fastening coupling means. In this manner, the particular coupling mechanism to be utilized with respect to an electrical connector can be selected based on the particular application with which it is to be used, which is highly desirable.
Examples of adapters which allow an electrical connector with threaded coupling means to be converted into an electrical connector with snap-fastening coupling means include U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,527 to F. Volpe et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,815 to B. B. Bruce, both of said references being incorporated herein by reference.
Although well-known in the art, the use of adapters of the type described above suffer from a couple notable shortcomings.
As a first shortcoming, adapters of the type described above are constructed separately from the mated pair of electrical connectors. Accordingly, if such an adapter is not readily available to the user, connection between electrical connectors through the use of snap-fastening means can not be readily made, which is highly undesirable.
As a second shortcoming, adapters of the type described above are often mechanically complex in design, thereby increasing manufacturing costs, which is highly undesirable.